


Airport Hugs and Onsen Kisses

by Harky21



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Airports, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YOI 1 Year Anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harky21/pseuds/Harky21
Summary: Yuuri waits at the airport for Victor after they've been apart for two weeks. Copious amounts of fluff follow.





	Airport Hugs and Onsen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to get this out as soon as I could so I'm sorry this is it, typos and all! (And I'm still late for the anniversary by a day!)

Yuuri bites his lip, checking his watch again before trying to see over the barrier of people in front of the arrivals listing. Victor’s flight hasn’t landed yet and it’s 15 minutes late at this point. He balances on the balls of his feet a moment longer, hoping that the board would change and Victor’s plane would finally land. 

The numbers on the board and the red delayed next to them tauntingly remain. He sighs, moving to the side of the crowd. Fukuoka airport was  _ never _ this busy, so why did it have to be today of all days?

All Yuuri wanted was for Victor to be back so they could go home and just… be together. Yuuri doesn't even care what they do he just misses Victor. He wants to feel the tickle of his fingers sliding up and down his arm, the small puffs of breath on the back of his neck when he wakes up, feel the steady gaze of blue eyes following after him. Yuuri wants Victor.

When Victor first got the call about coaching a camp in St. Petersburg  he was so excited. And Yuuri was too for that matter. Victor had put so much effort into coaching him last season the fact he was invited to help at the camp was amazing, but it also overlapped with one of the only times they could make it back to Hasetsu. So they decided Victor would stay and coach the two week camp then come and join Yuuri afterwards. 

Despite phone calls everyday, Yuuri still misses Victor. His voice makes Yuuri homesick, longing desperately to be able to reach out and touch him. Every hum and lilt in his voice Yuuri can picture exactly how his mouth moves, the gentle curve of his lips around each word, can feel how much he wants to lean in and steal a kiss he’s too far away to get. 

Yuuri looks up at the arrivals sign again, letting out a sigh of relief at the words by Victor’s flight. 

Victor’s flight finally landed. 

His chest fills with excitement. The crowd thins as people slowly come through the doors and Yuuri makes his way closer and closer, anticipation growing with each step, but his heart falling in disappointment every time the person walking through the sliding doors isn’t Victor. 

Yuuri bites at his lip, fingers tying themselves in knots, staring intently at the doors. 

When’s Victor going to be here?

A muffled bark breaks his thoughts and he sees Makkachin behind the glass before the door opens, setting her free. In a few ong strides she’s already to Yuuri, knocking him to the ground and covering him with kisses. He can’t help but laugh, smiling at the dog’s antics. Pulling her in for a hug.

“Makka!” 

Yuuri looks up, eyes softening. A very flustered, disheveled Victor is there, bag slung haphazardly over his arm with a large rolly suitcase close behind, and he looks more beautiful than ever. When he sees Yuuri on the ground, Makkachin happily licking his face his body relaxes and he smiles, just a small quirk of the mouth, amused. 

“Really, Makkachin? You had to be first?” Victor asks in mock exasperation.

Yuuri smiles, pushing Makkachin away gently, slowly standing, eyes never leaving Victor’s. Once standing, Yuuri takes in the man before him. The bags under his eyes, his slightly ruffled hair, his smile, his eyes that are soft and loving and home and, god how Yuuri has missed him! He surges forward, throwing his arms around Victor, burying his face in his shoulder.

Victor immediately drops his bags, arms wrapping tightly around Yuuri, pulling him in close.

Yuuri doesn’t care if people are watching, he’s been wanting this all week. 

“It’s so good to see you,” Victor murmurs, hugging him in impossibly closer. Yuuri’s ribs protest but he doesn’t care. 

“You too,” Yuuri smiles, squeezing Victor back before releasing him.

When Yuuri sees the smile on Victor’s face he can’t help but pull him back down for a quick kiss, before taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. 

He bends to grab one of Victor’s bags.

“Did you bring Makka’s leash?” 

The dog in question hasn’t left her spot and was sitting, panting happily staring up at her two dads. 

Victor looks dumbly at Yuuri for a second like he can’t understand what he said before starting. “Yes! Yes. I have it, she unhooked herself from it when she tugged after seeing you,” Victor replies, reaching into his pocket hastily pulling out the lead.

His hand slips from Yuuri’s, leaving a feeling of emptiness behind. Yuuri wants to grab it back, but resists. After a bit of rummaging and successfully reattaching the leash Victor takes Yuuri’s hand again and his chest bubbles again. How he ever got lucky enough to have this man he’ll never know.

“Shall we?” Victor asks, shooting him a smile again.

Yuuri simply nods. He starts leading Victor and pulling his bag toward the bus to get to the train at the domestic terminal, but Victor pulls him up short.

“Why don’t we take a cab this time?” he asks, eyes searching, hoping.

Yuuri holds up at that, sputtering before he can get his answer out. 

“V-V-Victor, do you know how much that’ll cost?” he stares at him in shock. Cabs were not cheap things, especially when there was the entirety of a train line to travel.

Victor just smiles and pulls Yuuri into him by the waist. “I know, but I haven’t been able to see you for two weeks. I just want you to myself right now,” he whispers, leaning his forehead into Yuuri’s. 

Yuuri melts. He can hardly say no to some extra time alone. Not after two weeks. 

“I guess it’s okay,” he looks up just in time to see Victor’s face brighten like a child who just got a toy. He turns them the correct direction for the taxis, pulling Yuuri along after him. Yuuri just smiles, watching the evening breeze ruffle Victor’s hair even more haloed by the soft street lights as he’s pulled outside, the sun long set. 

Taxis hum softly by the curb and they walk over to the first one. The driver looks slightly bemused by the dog, but agrees to take them back to the onsen. 

As the taxi driver loads Victor’s possesions, they slide into the back of the car, settling close together with Victor by the window, Yuuri tucked next to him, and Makkachin on the side, head on Yuuri’s lap as the car pulls away from the curb.

“So how did go?” Yuuri asks, glancing at Victor.

“I think it went well! There’s so much talent, not nearly as much as you have, love, but there are definitely some rising stars in that group. I’m sure the kids would have been much more pleased to have you there. Half of them wouldn’t stop asking questions about you,” Victor smiles, relaxing more into Yuuri.

Yuuri can’t help but stutter and blush slightly, unable to string intelligible words together. He knows he has fans, he does. It’s just hearing Victor talk about it like it’s the most natural thing in the world still gets to him. Luckily, Victor continues on with a story about how one young boy reminded him of Yurio when he was younger.

Listening intently, Yuuri watches Victor, one hand absentmindedly rubbing Makkachin’s ear, the other running circles over Victor’s hand. Despite Victor’s chatter, his mind wanders slightly thinking back to the lonely train ride he took home when the world had seemed a far grimmer place. How empty he felt, how nothing seemed to matter any more at that point. The only thing that did matter was getting home and hiding from the world. 

But now… now that had all changed with a hand reaching out to him, meeting him where he was, still meeting him where he is. Yuuri squeezes Victor’s hand.

Victor smiles a little as he talks, squeezing back.

Lights run past them in blurs, evidence of the world still turning and revolving, lives continuing, but inside the cab, the driver silent, it feels like they have a world of their own, just them and Makkachin.

The tickle of hair on his cheek brings him back. Victor was tilted, head on yuuri’s shoulder, nodding with the motion of the car. Chuckling a little Yuuri leans into him as well, closing his eyes, taking in the soft sound of Victor’s breath, the nuzzle from Makka, the steady hum of the car. Despite being a bit cramped it’s perfect.

* * *

“Yuuri, love, we’re here.”

Yuuri slowly blinks his eyes open, the world coming slowly back into focus. He looks around realizing they’re back home. He hadn’t realized he nodded off as well. Stretching, he moves from the seat, taking Makkachin’s leash in hand. When he steps out, Victor’s luggage is already out of the trunk. 

They pay the cab driver and take the bags heading toward the entrance.

Yuuri enters first, Victor following soon after, smiling as he sets his suitcases down in the entry and lets out a long sigh. 

“It’s so good to be home.”

Victor turns toward Yuuri and he can’t help the stuttering of his heart. 

Victor considers Yutopia home. 

“Yuuri! Victor!”

Both of them look up to find Toshiya already by the door, smiling widely. He bows to Victor. 

“Long time no see. How have you been?”

“Good, good, it’s good to see you again, Toshiya.” Victor replies, bowing in return.

“Aaah! Victor!” 

Hiroko calls, making her way excitedly from the kitchen, dancing when she makes it to the door before leaning in for a hug. 

Yuuri feels so light. Seeing his family, all the people he loves, together. 

“It’s been much too long, Victor,” Hiroko scolds lightly.

Victor laughs a bit nervously, glancing at Yuuri for translation. He’d been practicing his Japanese, but Hiroko still spoke a bit too quickly.

Yuuri chuckles, “She says you’ve been gone too long.”

Victor grins. 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.”

“Well be sure to come sooner next time. Now, why don’t you two go take a bath while I cook dinner?” Hiroko smiles at the two of them.

“Thanks, mom. And umm, is the private bath open right now?” Yuuri asks hesitantly. The private bath was usually reserved for guests. He’d use the public one, but he still wanted to keep Victor to himself. 

Hiroko smiles softly, understanding. “Yes, it is. Go ahead and use it.”

Yuuri smiles and thanks her again before turning to Victor who has a puzzled look on his face.

“You were talking about a bath and dinner?”

“Yup! We’re going to go to the private bath while mom makes dinner.”

“Private? You have a private bath?” Victor asks, following Yuuri, interest peaked.

“Yeah, it’s usually booked, but mom said it’s open tonight,” Yuuri explains.

“Yuuri! Really?” he asks excitedly.

He nods. “Yeah, I just… want you for myself right now, so I thought…”

A squeeze to his hand brings his eyes back up and his heart flutters. 

“Me too,” Victor whispers. “Two weeks is far too long to be apart.”

Yuuri hums in agreement, pulling Victor down the hall towards the baths.

“Where are you two sneaking off to?”

“Mari!” Victor grins again as she comes around the corner from the connecting hall way.

She smiles, leaning against the wall. “Good to see you again, Victor. Yuuri’s been moping all week without you here.”

“I have not!” Yuuri squawks indignantly. 

Mari raises an eyebrow skeptically and Victor laughs again, squeezing Yuuri’s hand.

“It’s okay, I’ve been feeling down without you too,” he whispers into Yuuri’s ear. It paints Yuuri’s cheeks red.

Mari sighs and straightens herself. 

“I’m gonna get out of here before you two get even more gross. Be sure to get the bath back in order when you’re done using it. I don’t want to have to do it later.” 

Yuuri reddens a little again. Of course Mari would know where they’re headed. It was the only thing down this hall. 

“Yes, of course.”

“Good to see you again, Victor. I’ll see you both at dinner.” 

Victor gives a wave and a smile before Yuuri drags him back down the hall again.

They finally make it to the correct door and Yuuri opens it, entering the small changing room.

He closes and locks it as soon as they’re both inside, sighing.

Arms reach around him, pulling him in. Victor kisses his neck and cheek before resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Tired?” 

Victor grumbles a little, making Yuuri smile. He turns in Victor’s arms, wrapping his own around the other's neck before tip toeing up for a kiss. Victor smiles and hums into it, fingers sliding under Yuuri’s shirt breaking the kiss to pull it over his head. Yuuri goes to work on the buttons on Victor’s shirt, steadily undoing them as Victor tries to distract him with kisses. 

“You’re making this awful hard you know,” he giggles as Victor places one under his ear where he knows Yuuri’s ticklish. 

“But it’s been so long.” 

Yuuri hums in agreement finally doing away with Victor’s shirt. Their pants swiftly follow and Yuuri can’t help gazing up and down at Victor’s solid form. He used to be shy about looking, but now he can’t get enough.

“Like what you see?” Victor’s eyebrows raise in question, a glint in his eye telling Yuuri he already knows the answer.

“Always,” Yuuri leans in to steal a kiss again. “Now let’s get to the bath. It’s cold in here.”

Victor happily obliges and they step out into the small screened area. Bamboo lines the sides and a stone lined pool sits at the center of the area, the perfect size for two.

They first go to the shower on the side though, scrubbing away the long day, fingers running lovingly through each others hair. A kiss stolen every now and then. Once done they quickly rinse and move to the onsen.

Yuuri watches Victor step in, tension visibly leaving his body. Onsen is always the perfect remedy for long days of travel. He steps in next to Victor, easing himself into the hot water, feeling the tension from his own body dissipate. He closes his eyes and leans his head back, letting the warmth wash over him.

“It’s been a year,” Victor mumbles out after a moment. 

“What has?” Yuuri opens his eyes, shifting closer. 

“Since I came here the first time. It’s been a bit over a year.”

Yuuri thinks a moment and smiles, Victor’s right.

“The best year.”

Victor smiles again, raising a hand to Yuuri’s cheek, thumb brushing familiarly against his lips before leaning in to kiss him again. 

It starts soft and sweet. Yuuri can feel love radiating from it all the way down to his toes. He wraps his arms around Victor again and finds himself being pulled into the other’s lap.

“I missed you so much,” Victor whispers, pulling away, nose brushing along Yuuri’s jaw, placing another kiss on his neck.

Yuuri sighs happily, turning to capture Victor’s mouth again.

“I missed you too,” he smiles softly. Before placing his head on Victor’s shoulder, leaning completely in to him. He feels Victor’s arms wrap around him more closely, nose nuzzling into his hair. 

They’re silent. Yuuri listens to Victor’s heart beat, the trickle of the water, and the leaves being ruffled by the wind. It all feels perfect. Yuuri could die here and be perfectly happy. He snuggles into Victor more, sighing contentedly.

“How long can we stay in here?” Victor voices after a time.

Yuuri gazes up at the star speckled night sky, then turning to his fiance again. He doesn’t particularly want to leave.

“How about forever?” Yuuri smiles up at him.

“I think I like that idea,” Victor hums, leaning in for yet another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Anniversary everyone! This show has brought me so much life and love. I hope it continues to do so for everyone else too. Here's to another fabulous love filled year!  
> Find me on [tumblr](http://midnightmooncatcher.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/mooncatcher21)!


End file.
